falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellis Colbeck
Ellis Colbeck was a famed Swamper mercenary, raider, and the later "King of the Texas Swamps"; Ellis Colbeck lived a life of fame, fortune and adventure before dying in his sleep at the age of sixty eight in his own park in the Swamps of Texas. History Growing up in the Swamps Ellis Colbeck was born in the swamps of Texas, to Clarence and Jean-Sue Colbeck. The Colbecks were a member of the Buckler Clan, a smaller clan near the edge of the Swamps. The Colbecks lived outside of their clan's park, preferring to live an isolated existence in their homestead. Ellis was the youngest of seven children, and often found himself the receiving end of his older brother's punches. His father, although strict and tough, was a loving man and made sure to raise his children fairly. Ellis lived a rather quiet life, helping around the house while his father hunted for food with his older brothers with his sisters and his brothers not old enough to hunt yet. As Ellis was growing up, he trained in Swamper Boxing via his father. He and his father, along with his brothers, spent several hours sparring heavily against one another as they practiced the hand to hand combat skills that was deemed necessary for Swampers to learn. Ellis actually become quite proficient, and his brothers quickly learned that the fast-growing Ellis was often able to turn the tides on them during sparring matches in an increasing rate as Ellis matured. Ellis started joining his father and his brothers on hunting trips when he was thirteen years old, leaving home in search for that day's meal. Ellis often used the bow that his father and his brothers used to great effect, bagging both small game and helping his brothers take down large game. Ellis became an excellent bow hunter through practice, much like the rest of his family. Ellis's life quickly settled into a routine for the next several years. He would wake up in the morning, hunt until he bagged an animal to bring home, return home to clean the animal before training with his brothers in Swamper Boxing for an hour or two, eating, and then helping around the house until he went to bed. Unfortunately, Ellis found his normal routine shattered when a large mutated alligator attacked their home in the middle of the night. Although Ellis survived the attacked unscathed, his mother was mauled to death while his father, one of his sisters and two of his older brothers lost limbs due to the attack. With the family mourning the loss of both one of their members and leaving four members out of the eight member-family unable to work, options were limited for the (then) eighteen-year-old Ellis. As the family fretted about how to survive, Ellis stewed over it himself. Ellis decided that the best way to help his family was to leave, thereby reducing the amount of mouths to feed in his family. Slipping away in the dead of night, only with the clothes on his back and his bow in his hand; Ellis made his way out of the swamps and stepped onto the dry lands of Texas for the first time. Fearful, nervous and apprehensive, the eighteen-year-old Ellis wandered blindly out. Legbreaker Ellis, through pure luck, managed to stumble upon the small town of "Buckettown". After recovering and finding out where he was after wandering through the desert without food and water for several days, Ellis was approached by a local bar owner who needed a bouncer. Seeing the large and muscular Swamper, the bar owner decided that he could use someone like that overseeing the bar. Unbeknownst to Ellis, "Buckettown" had been attacked and seized by a local raider gang; and as a result raiders, gangsters, bandits and more flocked to the town as a sort of safe haven. Ellis's reputation as a bouncer was solidified by his first week of working there. Two drunken raiders attempted to pick a fight with Ellis, who proceeded to deal with them violently and quickly. Needless to say, the bar became a very relaxed (if still a little rowdy) place while Ellis was working there. A local crime boss named Houston Miller quickly took notice of Ellis and approached him with several job offers, mostly dealing with local junkies or minor bandits who didn't pay him. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Adoptable